ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy Doc McStuffins
Joy Doc McStuffins is a Doc McStuffins/We Happy Few parody skit made by Robot Chicken. Plot Doc and her friends visit Wellington Wells where everyone lives in happiness and forgets bad things. They notice a tall black-haired man wears a proper suit named Arthur Hastings who is on Joy. Doc shocked when Arthur goes crazy, so she decided to grabs a bucket of water and splashes on him. Then, Doc tells him about the very bad thing is happening still going. They must find out that Wellington Wells has a bunch of citizens who are on a drug. Allusions *Doc McStuffins *We Happy Few Theme * Television * Drugs * Mashups * Violence * Blood * Injuries * Sexuality * Alcohol * Doctors * Death * Bleeped * Chainsaws * Food & Drink * Guns * Vomit * Nudity Transcript (Doc and her friends visit Wellington Wells where everyone taking their Joy to forget bad things.) * Doc: Oh my god. People taking their pill to forget the bad things. * Stuffy: Should I be worried or maybe remember it? * Chilly: '''Hey, look! * '''Doc: What's it, Chilly? (Doc sees a crazy man while he's on Joy.) * Doc: WHAT THE FUCK! Is that Arthur Hastings? Hey Arthur! That's it! I will teach him a lesson! (grabs a bucket of water and splashes on him) (Arthur finally off his Joy and is now completely wet. He looks at Doc nervously.) * Arthur: '''(nervously) Who the hell are you? * '''Doc: '''I'm Doc McStuffins and these are my friends. Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie, Squeakers, and Lambie. * '''Arthur: (angry) They're fucking toys- (a voice in his thought, young) Percy, I got a special gift for you. It's a toy sheep. I called her Lily because she's your best friend now. She loves to play with you. * Young Percy: (voice-over) Oh, thank you so much for giving me a special gift, Arthur. You are the best brother ever. * Young Arthur: (voice-over) You're welcome, Percy. * Arthur: '''(sadly) My brother, Percy. I missed him so much. (begin to cry) Oh my god, I'm so sorry Percy! What have I done to you! I hope I will find you, Percy! (cries) * '''Doc: (quietly) There, there Arthur. I'm so sorry about losing your brother. * Arthur: '''(sniffs, quietly) That's okay, Doc. (talks to himself) I'm so sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to. * '''Doc: (quietly) I hope you will find your brother. I should take you somewhere. (Doc grabs his hand and begins to walk away.) * Doc: I hope these goddamn citizens are not stared at us. * Arthur: So I. We should get out of this damn town before- (Then the wellies notice Arthur and Doc walk.) * Wellette #1: '''Huh? Are you look depressed and sad? * '''Wellie #1: '''Why not you take a Joy to forget bad fucking things? * '''Arthur: Oh shit! They see us because of we off our pills! * Doc: Yeah! We should hide in the rubbish can! (talks to the citizens and points somewhere) Hey everyone, look! A downer! (The wellies turn around somewhere.) * Wellie #1: Where? (Doc and Arthur begin to run as the wellies turn around quickly and begin to chase them.) * Wellie #2: Get them! We want to take your pill now! * Doc: Fuck you, everyone! We don't want force us to be happy! (Doc, Hallie, Chilly, Stuffy, Speakers, and Arthur going to the rubbish can and hide.) * Wellie #3: 'Where are they? Fuck this! Let's get out. (The wellies walk away as Doc and Arthur peek from the lid of a rubbish lid.) * '''Doc: '(quietly) I think they're gone. (got out of the rubbish) Come on, guys. * '''Stuffy: How we supposed to get out of this goddamn town now? * Chilly: Instead of getting out the town. We should too- * Hallie: I know! We will dress as wellies so nobody that we are the downers. * Arthur: Good idea. Let's go. (They begin to walk through the street until Doc sees a house.) * Doc: There is the house. We are going to sneak into a house and steal the stuff without anybody noticing. * Stuffy: Are you sure thinks it's a good idea? * Chilly: '''Yep. (Doc uses the lockpick to unlock the door. The door hole clicked, Doc opens the door.) * '''Doc: Bingo. Come on, guys. Let's sneak into a house. * Arthur: '''(sighs) Okay, but be careful. (Doc and others sneak into the house where they steal the stuff.) * '''Chilly: '''I found some pills, clothes, and even masks. How about you, Doc? * '''Doc: '''I got rubber ducks, darts, cricket bats, bangers, and glass bottles. I wound if Stuffy find it? (The scene cuts to Stuffy finding stuff at the bathroom.) * '''Stuffy: '''Where are the fucking stuff? Where's it? (As Stuffy finds the stuff, someone taps his shoulder three times, Stuffy turned around and look at someone.) * '''Stuffy: '''What you want, fucker? (Someone turns it out to be Joy Doctor with a syringe.) * '''Joy Doctor: It's time to take medicine, motherfucker. * Stuffy: '''SHIT!!! DOC!!! (runs away) AAAAHHHHHH!!! (Stuffy close the door, locks, grabs the chair, a piece of woods and box nails to block the door that prevents Joy Doctor from coming to the door.) * '''Stuffy: (breath in relief) I think he is lost. Okay, I'll find Doc and others before Joy Doctor will find me. (Stuffy begin to walk through the room to find Doc and the others.) * Stuffy: '''Doc? Hallie? Chilly? Lambie? Where are you, guys? Guys? * '''Lambie: '''Stuffy, there you are. How you are been so long? * '''Stuffy: '''I... got some stuff from the bedroom. Also, there's a bottle of pills which I found from a drawer. * '''Lambie: '''Oh. (Doc walks to Stuffy and sees a bottle of pills. She swipes the bottle from Stuffy and discovers it.) * '''Doc: Hmmm... I wound if the pills were been invented in 1953. That's interesting which means Harry Haworth made it. (Arthur behind Doc to see the bottle, then swiped a bottle which he discovers.) * Arthur: (gasped) I bloody knew it! Harry invents Joy and starts mass production of Joy for the citizens of Wellington Wells. We must go to the Haworth lab where Harry is. * Doc: We got it, Arthur. Haworth lab, here we go. But how the hell we supposed to go to the Haworth lab? * Chilly: '''I don't know. How about you, Arthur? I hope there's no heat air conditioner in any room. * '''Arthur: Yeah, I know you're a toy. So, let's go. (The scene cuts to the Haworth lab.) * Doc: '''We are here at the Haworth lab. Okay, what's the plan? Anybody? * '''Chilly: Why not we sneak into the lab without anybody noticing. * Stuffy: '''Maybe we should attack the workers and bobbies. * '''Arthur: '''Or... why not we will distract them. * '''Doc: Good idea, Arthur. * Arthur: Okay, here's the plan. (Doc, Stuffy, Chilly, Lambie, Speakers, and Hallie make a circle as they listen to Arthur.) * Arthur: Stuffy and Lambie, sneak into an office and check to make sure it is clear. * Stuffy: We got it, Arthur. (To Lambie) Come on, let's go to the office. * Lambie: '''(to Stuffy) Okie Dokie, Stuffy. (Lambie and Stuffy walk to the speaker, then presses a button to the speaker.) * '''Chilly: '''What about us, Arthur? Let me guess, sneak? Fight? * '''Arthur: Mmm... probably not, Chilly. You should go with me. * Chilly: 'Okay, Arthur. (Arthur, Chilly, Hallie, and Doc walks to the big door where Lambie and Stuffy tried to ask the speaker to enter the office.) * '''Lambie: '(angry) Come on! We want inside the office, please! * '''Bobby: (on the speaker, angry) For the last time, no animals allowed! So get lost, bitch! * Lambie: (angry, groans) FUCK YOU, OFFICER! (Doc, Chilly, Arthur, and Hallie saw Lambie angry at the speaker.) * Doc: '''What's matter, Lambie? * '''Lambie: (angry) that fucking police officer says no animals allowed! We are the fucking toys! AUGH! * Doc: '''(to Lambie) Don't worry, Lambie. I got my backpack. * '''Lambie: Uh... Doc? I don't think that the backpack will fit us. * Doc: Hmm... I got an idea! (The scene cuts to Bobby writes on the paper until he sees them.) * Bobby: Hello there. Welcome to the Haworth Lab. How can I help you? * Arthur: We are looking for Harry Haworth. Is he available? * Bobby: Uh... * Doc: Come on, hurry up already! You are wasting the fucking time! (Doc slaps Bobby after he guessing.) * Bobby: OW! Alright! Alright! He's at the top of the second floor. * Doc: Thanks. Cheerio! (They walk away as Bobby looks at them.) * Bobby: (groans in anger) Asshole. What kind of this fool who would want to enter the Haworth Lab? * Bobby: I don't know. Probably they don't care about this. (The scene cuts to Doc and the others sneak into the office.) * Hallie: '''Guys, look. The workers are doing something on it. * '''Doc: You're right, Hallie. We should check on them. * Hallie: You got it, Doc. (Doc and Hallie walk to the workers where they were been an interrupt.) * Doc: Hi. Sorry to be interrupted. But my name is Doc McStuffins and this is Hallie. * Female Worker: '''That toy is so cute! I want to hug her! * '''Male Worker: Yeah. I want to hug her too! (They begin to hug Hallie.) * Doc: '''See? I told you. Hallie love you so much. * '''Hallie: (Whispers) Yeah, Doc. But what should I do with them? Killing? Uh... * Doc: (Whispers) Use the cricket bat to hit them. * Hallie: (Whispers) Okay, Doc. (The male and female worker stopped hug Hallie.) * Hallie: '''Hey guys. I got a surprise for you. * '''Male Worker: '''Really? What's it? * '''Female Worker: '''Show me! Show me! (Hallie takes out the cricket bat and prepare to attack them.) * '''Hallie: '''A cricket bat and I will smash your skull into pieces! (Both workers scream in fear as Hallie raises the cricket bat to beat them.) * '''Hallie: '''Take that, you traitor! * '''Doc: '''Way to go, Hallie! Keep beaten them until they're dead. (Hallie continues hitting them until they died from blunt trauma and blood loss.) * '''Hallie: '''There. They are dead now. It's time to find Harry Haworth before it's too late. * '''Doc: '''Let's go! (They going to across the room where the workers are taking out their weapons and charge.) * '''Doc: Get ready? Take out your weapon and perhaps to fight. * Arthur: (takes out the cricket bat and steady) Ready. Wait for... * Lambie: '''And now! (Doc and others are charge and fight the workers. Arthur runs to the male worker and doing the cricket bat fight. As they fight, Arthur raises the cricket bat up to beat the worker.) * '''Arthur: '''I'll shown this to you! With my cricket bat and get ready to smash your bones! (Arthur hits the worker multiple times until worker died. Doc dodges the worker's attacks but getting hit by a brick.) * '''Doc: (angry) OW! Who threw a fucking brick?! (Arthur points at the worker as Doc groans in anger and jumps onto the worker and begins to beat him up until he died from blunt force trauma and blood loss.) * 'Arthur: '''There. Now, it's time to find Dr. Verloc! * '''Doc: Y'ou got it! Cast *Shelby Fero as Doc McStuffins *Seth Green as Arthur Hastings, Uncle Jack, various Bobbies, various Wellies, various Wastrels, Roger Bacon, various Joy Doctors, Reg Cutty, Lionel Castershire, Davy Hackney, Harry Haworth, Constable Wright, Richard Arkwright, Alf Hancock, various Plough Boys, various Headboys, various Male Workers, James Maxwell *Tara Strong as Gwen Boyle, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes *Linda Cardellini as Sally Boyle, Lambie McStuffins, Prudence Holmes *Stephen Stanton as Ollie Starkey *Mae Whitman as Victoria Byng, Vivienne *Chad Morgan as Jocasta Crowden, Deirdre, Fionnula Scales, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes, various Female Workers, Anne Boyle, Elizabeth Boyle *Jim Meskimen as General Robert Byng, Thomas Humphreys, Thomas Lawrence *Dan Milano as Percival "Percy" Hastings, Danny Defoe, Harry Cavendish, White Bobby, various Red Bobbies, Johnny Bolton, Felix Torrens, various Wellies, various Wastrels, Mr. Boyle, various Victory Memorial Soldiers *Casey Kasem as David Livingstone, Vincent Drabble, Constable Rowlandson, various Red Bobbies, Eric Liddell, Ridgewell Toovy, various Male Workers, various Victory Memorial Soldiers * Toks Olagundoye as Hallie McStuffins, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes, various Female Workers * Mila Kunis as Margaret Worthing, Dr. Helen Faraday, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes, Morgause, Nicola Toovy, various Female Workers * Katee Sackhoff as Gemma Olsen, Margaret Oliphant, Beryl Markham, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes, Maharajkumari Indira Devi, various Headmistresses, various Female Workers * Keith Ferguson as Dr. Anton Verloc, various Bobbies, Nick Lightbearer, Stuffy Philbert, Chilly McStuffins, various Victory Memorial Soldiers, various Wellies, various Wastrels, various Red Bobbies, various Headboys, various Plough Boys, various Victory Memorial Soldiers * Fred Armisen as various Wellies, various Headboys, Edmund Macmillan, various Plough Boys, Constable Peters, Mr. Marcus McStuffins, Mr. Hastings, Spud Murphy, various Bobbies, various Joy Doctors, Theodore Miner, George Clarence, Hopkin Jones, various Victory Memorial Soldiers * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Gillian Belpit, Joan Pye, Mrs. Boyle, Maeve O'Niall Hastings, various Criers, Nimue, Mary Baillie, various Headmistresses * Rory Thost as Young Arthur Hastings, Shitty Day Kid, Donny McStuffins * Melissa Goodwin Shepherd as Dr. Myiesha McStuffins, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes, Sandy Fothergill, Edith Minturn, various Female Workers Goofs / Nitpicks * During the chase, Speakers is missing. * Doc sneaks into a house, the pictures are switching the row. * Percy was younger than Arthur because it makes Percy the younger brother to Arthur. In reality, he is actually older in the game. * The mood booth is changed from red to blue but it changes back to red. * Victoria's mother Maharajkumari Indira Devi appears at Wellington Wells. In the game, she doesn't appear, only on the picture. * The wellies carrying the guns, cricket bats, rocks, roll pins, bangers, mechanical saws, and axes, but in the game, they don't carry the guns and mechanical saws, only Joy Doctors can carry the mechanical saws. * Roger and James are best friends in the show. In a game, they are the gay couples. Trivia * Rory Thost reprises his role as Charlie Brown from The Time of the Great Pumpkin. * This segment made fun of England and accents. * This is the first episode made by Seth Green. * This segment is a mashup of We Happy Few and Doc McStuffins. * During the scene of Ollie and General, they got into a fight. * Arthur sounds like Harry Potter. Category:Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Adult Swim